I want you
by norway4ever
Summary: The only thing stoping Andromeda from acting on her feelings are her friends and family. What will happen when that's no longer a problem? Rated M for a reason people!


**A/n: This fanfic is rated M for a reason! Found this on my computer the other day. The first fanfic i ever wrote, so have mercy :) (please excuse my spelling and/or grammar mistakes)**

* * *

I want you

"Hey, Turner!" Ted Tonks let out a sigh. Was she ever going to learn his name?

"For the last time," he began, knowing that this would probably not be the last time, "my name is Tonks. Is it really that hard to remember?"

Andromeda ignored him. She walked up to where he was sitting in the library all alone. "I need help with this potions essay. It's due tomorrow!" She didn't like getting help from Ted Tonks. She wasn't really supposed to be surrounding with people like him. He was muggle born and a Hufflepuff, but he had been put as her potions partner, and he knew this stuff because, unlike her, he paid attention in class. It wasn't that she didn't try, she really did. It was just hard to concentrate, that's all.

Ted looked up on her. She was really beautiful. Her body was skinny but still curvy, she had long legs but she wasn't to tall, her light brown hair fell perfectly down over her shoulders, and her breasts were just absolutely... _'No Tonks! Stop! She will never fancy you, you're a Hufflepuff and a muggle born, and she's a Slytherin, a Black.'_ He mentally shook his head. He hoped this stupid crush would end soon. It was starting to get very frustrating.

"What do you need me to help you with?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need you to write the damn essay for me. So, go on. And do it so Professor Slughorn thinks it's me. I don't want him to find out you helped me." Andromeda put a piece of parchment and a quill on the table. She was about to walk away when Ted stopped her.

"Wait, I can't do your homework for you." Andromeda turned to face him again. Smiling as she did. God she was beautiful! "I can help you, but you will have to write it yourself."

Andromeda stopped smiling and placed her hands on her hips, giving him a warning look. "Sorry." He muttered, looking down in his lap. Did he have to be so damn good all the time? It was his fault she didn't understand potions in the first place. But to be fair, she had seen the way he looked at her, the way he tensed up when she came close. If she couldn't do anything with these feelings (both her own and his), why not have a little fun with it? He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and she wanted to hear him say it, one way or another.

She had shortened her skirt with magic, only a couple of inches, before she came to meet him and her top buttons on her shirt was undone. She looked around the library. There was no one else in sight. Pulling out a chair, she groaned, and sat down. "Fine."

Andromeda got her potions book out of her school bag but dropped it under the table. She almost just picked it up before she figured she could use this for her advantage. Being sure to slightly brush against Ted's thigh on the way down, she got on all four picking up the book. Having her back faced towards Ted at all time. She crawled out from under the table, straightening her legs first so Ted could get a good look at her arse before lifting the rest of her body.

Ted could feel her fingers on his thigh as she crawled under the table. _'Fuck!'_ he thought as he felt something twitch in his pants. A moment later she got out from under the table. She had her back turned to him, and when she stood up he got a perfect view to her arse. Her skirt barely covered it. Ted took himself in wondering what was hidden under there. Had the skirts to the school uniforms always been this short?

His erection grew in his pants. Trying desperately to hide it, hoping Andromeda wouldn't notice. She did. Though she didn't say anything, merely smiled seducing. "Sorry about that. Where were we?" Oh yes, he wanted her.

When Andromeda was done with her essay only a couple of hours before curfew she had "accidentally" touched Teds thigh five times, brushed her foot up against his leg twice, blown hot air in his ear three times and panting and moaning in a seducing way claiming she was dying of heat twice. All the time Ted just sat there pretending not to notice, still with an erection he could do nothing about. Andromeda packed her things. She noticed, to her satisfaction, that one of her quills were on the other side of the table. She would have to lean over Ted to reach it.

She reached out her arm to get the quill meaning poor Ted got her boobs in his face. She pulled back and put the quill in her school bag. Ted laid his head on the table, barely able to keep a loud moan escape his lips. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" He muttered so low that no one could really hear.

"Did you say something?" Andromeda asked as she stood up to leave.

"No!" He answered just a little to quickly, lifting his head but not daring to look at her.

"Ok then. Well, see you tomorrow in potions. Bye Twigs."

"It's _Tonks_!"

"Whatever." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Andromeda sat with her friends at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. They were all engrossed in a conversation that Andromeda did not participate in. She heard the words the Dark Lord, mudbloods and killing. Enough for her to pull away from the conversation, like she always did when it came to those tings.

She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It showed a blue, cloud-free sky. In other words it was a perfect spring day. Andromeda let out a sigh with the thought of having to go to the dark and cold dungeons for Potions class. On the other hand, she had Potions with Ted Tonks, she thought as she looked back to her plate.

"Andromeda!" Andromeda jumped. She realized she had been staring at her plate without eating anything for a little to long than what's normal.

"What?" She looked at her friend Juliet whom had been the one talking.

"I said the _mudblood_ was staring at you again." She said mudblood with so much venom in her voice that it made Andromeda shudder.

Turning to look at the Hufflepuff table, she noticed Ted was now talking with one of his friends. "Oh yeah?" Andromeda turned to Juliet again. "Well, why wouldn't he stare? I mean, just look at me, I'm practically a goddess!" She joked. Everybody laughed.

* * *

Andromeda walked down to Potions class alone. Only two of her friends from Slytherin took Potions this year, and they found out that sleep was more important than learning.

She thought about how Ted looked today. He was handsome as always. His hair had this controlled messy style. It looked so good on him. He had been wearing a white shirt, a Hufflepuff tie and the uniform trousers. She was somewhat glad he wasn't wearing the black robe that belonged with the uniform.

Entering the classroom, the first thing she saw was Ted sitting at the usual table, looking really bored. He had rolled up his sleeves so his muscles were showing. What wouldn't Andromeda give to just go over there and touch them, hold around his arms? But she took a hold of herself, walked over there and sat down next to him.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and everyone got quiet.

It wasn't easy to concentrate in Potions today. It never was. Andromeda had a special talent of seeing things that no one else noticed. Like the hidden glances Ted sent her when he thought no one saw, the way he bit his lip when he was measured the ingredients, how he stopped breathing for a second when she accidentally touched him. He made it so hard! Argh! Why did she have to be born a Black? The only thing she could think of was the beautiful boy on her side, making no room for potions.

It wasn't easy for Ted either. He thought he saw Andromeda look at him a couple of times, but that was probably just something he was imagining. For once she tried to help with the potion they were making. Unfortunately this was more off a distraction than help.

He forgot everything he was doing every time their skin touched. He was certain he had put twice as many drops of wormwood essence in the cauldron than it said in the recipe. Not to mention that he had jumped over some steps, too. Needless to say, their potion was pretty much useless.

Slughorn dismissed the class. It was the usual noise when students packed their bags and left the classroom. Andromeda gathered her things quickly. There wasn't much she could do to tease Ted with his lusts when there were so many people present. She needed air; she needed to get out of the dungeon, away from Ted.

Andromeda reached the top of the stairs. Leaning her back to the wall, she took a deep breath. How could he make her feel this way even without saying anything? Make her feel like she had to get away before she did something she would regret? No, that was wrong. She wouldn't regret anything she wanted to do with Ted Tonks, it was her friends and family that would make her regret it if she just as much as looked at him outside of class.

"Hey! ... Black! – Eh… miss Black!" She turned to see just the man she was thinking of coming running up the stairs. Ted came up on her side, panting. "Y-you, eh, you forgot your book…"

"I did?" Andromeda answered, a little put off by his sudden appearance. The book he was holding was indeed hers. "Oh," When she grabbed it, their hands touched for a brief moment. She felt her stomach tickle. She looked up in his eyes and said "Thank you, Ted."

His face turned a slight pink colour. "It was nothing, really. I just… wait! Did you just call me Ted? That's my name, my real name! That's not even my surname, but my fist name. I thought you didn't know it."

Inside, Andromeda cursed herself for using his first name, but on the outside she seemed to be completely unaffected by it. That was some of the privileges of being a Black; you were good at hiding it when you did a mistake. All a Black did was right, no matter what! Others were just too incompetent to understand it if it didn't make much sense.

"Of course I know your name. I'm not stupid, you know." She said, trying not to let her mistake show in her voice.

"I-I never said you w…" A voice behind them cut him off.

"Andromeda! There you are!" Three Slytherins were walking toward them. Andromeda recognised them as her housemates, Juliet, Eric and Penelope.

She felt her rage rise. Finally she had a chance to actually talk with Ted and those stupid Death Eater- lovers had to ruin it. Couldn't she have been sorted into Hufflepuff? Then she wouldn't have to be friends with these jerks and she could be with Ted all the time without anyone, maybe except her family, making her hate herself for it.

The new arrived Slytherins looked at Ted with loathe. "What are you talking to _him _for?" Penelope watched him with pure hate in her eyes.

Andromeda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "He was just giving me my book back." The breathing didn't help.

"What are you looking at mudblood?" Eric nearly hissed to Ted who looked at them all with hate in his eyes.

Andromeda had had enough. What gave them the right to talk to him like that? They talked about him (and others) like that all the time, and she was sick of it. They had never been good friends either. Sure, they had helped her when she needed it, but that was just because she was useful to them. When she stopped doing what they told her to they would throw her out of their 'friend gang' faster than you could say hippogriff.

"Just go away mudblood! No one want you here." Juliet snapped at Ted. He slowly began to go but Andromeda caught his arm. "No. Stay." She didn't look at him, just stared at her three 'friends'.

"Ew! You're touching him."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "He's not contagious! And even if he were, I wouldn't care! He's my friend too! He got just as much right to be here as you have!"

"What do you mean his you friend? He's dirty! He doesn't deserve to be you friend."

"He deserves it more than you!" Andromeda was boiling with anger.

The three others pulled their wands, but Andromeda was faster. "Expelliarmus!" Their wands flew out of their hands.

"You are going to regret this, Black…" Eric said, his voice dripping with venom.

"We're telling Narsissa!" Penelope almost yelled.

"I don't care! Just leave the poor guy alone!" Ted didn't know what to do, so he just stood frozen behind Andromeda who still held her wand in her hand. She seemed calm enough but her hand was shaking just a little bit. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and dragged him with her.

"Yeah, you better run, Black!" Eric yelled after them.

"Just go snog your mudblood boyfriend, blood traitor!"

Andromeda had just rounded a corner when she yelled back, "MAYBE I WILL!" She dragged Ted through the corridors and up a couple of stairs.

While they were walking Andromeda heard Ted ask a lot of confused questions.

"What just happened? Where are we going? Did you just defend me? Aren't they your friends? What about you family? Why are you taking me with you?"

Andromeda let out a loud sigh and stopped so sudden Ted almost crashed into her. "Okay, to answer your questions: one, I just said something I have been holding back the last seven years, and it felt great! Two, I don't know, just away from them. Three, yes, yes I did defend you. Four, not much of friends are they? Five, I never liked my family. After we finish school in a few weeks, I reckon I won't see them again, ever. And at last, six, defending you would be pointless if I just left you standing there with them, now, wouldn't it?"

Ted blinked a couple of times before nodding. "Eh, okay, I guess. But why drag me all the way up here? Not that I'm complaining, but none of our common rooms are up here. And I have transfiguration soon anyway."

The transfiguration classroom was almost in the other side of the castle, if he ran now maybe he would make it. He felt a shiver down his back when he thought about what professor McGonagall would say if he was late, not a pleasant feeling. But he couldn't just run from Andromeda, not after what she had done.

"I don't know. I was just so angry and I…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence. What had he said? "Wait, why aren't you complaining?" He took a step back and he hit the wall. He looked a little nervous.

He lifted a hand and pulled it through his hair. "Ehm, no special reason. I'm just not the complaining type of guy, is all." Andromeda could see he wasn't telling the whole truth. But she just nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment, not even looking at each other. Ted looked at the watch on his wrist. He was really late now. "I'm sorry you had to lose everything you know because of me."

"Well, you will just have to make yourself worth it, then."

Suddenly something Andromeda had said popped in his head." Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! It felt so good, seeing their shocked faces!"

"No, I mean the…" he hesitated a second. "Snogging thing?"

Andromeda looked him in the eyes, was that lust? She simply shook her head. "No, of course not. It was just to piss them off." He nodded. She could see something that looked like disappointment in his eyes. She had to fight the urge to smile. He was so damn cute.

She frowned. What was this feeling? Why did she get this warm feeling in her stomach from knowing he wanted her just as much, or maybe more, than she wanted him? "Ted?" She took a step forward, coming closer to him. "Do you like me?"

Ted pressed his back hard against the wall. His pulse raised and his hands were sweating. "Yeah, of course. I mean… eh… you're a nice person." '_Fuck!' _He thought when she took another step forward. '_Don't get a boner now, please, don't.' _He felt himself go hard. _'Fuck!'_

Andromeda didn't seem to notice his sudden hardness. "Are you sure?" She put a hand on his chest. Standing on her toes, whispering seductive in his ear. "Most people don't, you see."

Closing his eyes, almost letting out a moan, he felt his pants tighten even more.

She looked in his eyes, biting her lip. "What do you want, Ted?"

She still had her hand on his chest, his heartbeat went faster with the question. "What? Nothing… I want nothing." Merlin, he was a terrible liar. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me." It came almost as a purr. "What… do you… want?" She was really close now. Her hand fell slowly down.

"You…" His voice was hoarse and nearly unable to hear. He gasped as Andromeda's hand slipped carefully over his erection, not much just enough for him to notice.

"Excuse me? What?" She smiled mischiefly at him.

"I want… you." His voice a little higher but still hoarse. He didn't know how he thought she would react, but it was certainly not the way that she did.

Andromeda finally heard the three words she had been waiting months to hear and it accrued to her that now she could actually show him that she wanted him too. No friends or family holding her back. She was finally free to do what she wanted. Or _whom_ she wanted, for that matter. So she grabbed Teds tie and pulled him down to a passionate kiss.

Ted stood there paralysed for a moment before he started moving his lips with hers. She had one hand holding his tie, the other feeling his chest. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She moved her hands to his dark-blond hair and neck. They stood like this for a while, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

Suddenly Ted realized what exactly he was doing. He was kissing Andromeda Black. The girl who had ignored him for years and not even said his name right before that day. He knew it wasn't right, and that he should pull away, but he couldn't. This was like a dream coming true, literally.

But before he could think another thought Andromeda let go of his lips. Without a word she took his hand and dragged him in to a broom cupboard. She held up her wand and whispered some words. Then she turned to Ted again who was looking around the empty cupboard. He seemed a little lightheaded.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. Andromeda just smiled and took a step forward. "Wait…" he hit the wall behind him. He mentally cursed himself. Again? Why did he always put himself in these positions? He was supposed to do it to her, not the other way around.

"What? You said you wanted me, right? Well, you have me. What're you waiting for?"

"I… eh… I mean… I don't know." Andromeda leaned against the door she had closed behind them. Looking at him questioning. "I-I think you're only doing this to make your friends pissed, you know… and it makes sense. You didn't care about me at all before today. And, and you haven't even noticed my existence before we became potions partners."

"To your information, I have liked you since fifth year! I just didn't do anything about it because of my stupid pureblood family and my so-called friends. You're a nice guy, and I like you, a lot. I can finally be with you for real."

Ted smirked a little with this, but his smirk faded when he remembered all the touches she had given him through the past year. "Oh… wait, so you did it on purpose? Have you been teasing me all year just because you couldn't really do anything?"

"What?" She came slowly closer to him. "Teasing you? Me? I would never." She smiled mischiefly before pulling him down and kissing him.

Ted moved so that he was pushing Andromeda to the wall, and not the opposite. Andromeda felt Ted's tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths. They began removing their clothes. Ted backed away to look at Andromeda. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined. And he had imagined it, a lot.

"Enjoying the view?"

The low voice brought Ted back to earth. His eyes shot up to hers. "Are we really doing this?" he asked in a tone that implied that he couldn't believe it was true.

"Oh yes! I've waited way to long for you to back down now."

He shrugged and came closer, rapping his arms around her naked body. "Great, just checking." Then he stared snogging her senseless.

Andromeda moaned in pleasure. Ted grabbed her thighs and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He hesitated a second, seeing if this was really a good idea (damn his good-guy nature), before thrusting into her.

Her breath hitched as he started kissing her down neck and her collarbone. She tied her hands in his hair. The sounds she made encouraged Ted to thrust harder and faster. He couldn't believe he was the one making her make those noises. She screamed his name as she came. It was enough to make him come too.

Both were panting. Andromeda rested her head on Teds shoulder. He held his arms around her, pressing their naked, sweating bodies together. "Wow…" he whispered.

"Wow, indeed." He put Andromeda down on the ground again. Cleaning his throat, looking a little embarrassed.

Andromeda giggled as he began searching for his boxers. They got dressed and out of the cupboard. She turned to Ted. "I think you'll make it to the last half hour of transfiguration if you run."

Ted just shrugged. "I think I'll skip it." They walked in silence side-by-side for a couple of minutes. "Hey, do you wanna come to the kitchens for an early lunch, maybe?" Ted asked without looking at Andromeda.

She turned to him and stopped walking. She laid her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'd love to."


End file.
